Come What May
by The Faded Guardian
Summary: He never thought it would happen...not like this... [songfic to come what may from moulin rouge. DemLarx. Oneshot]


**Faded: well, here's another fic. And this time, it's a SONGfic! Either I've been listening to Moulin Rouge songs too much, or the plot bunnies attacked me.**

**Axel: it's probably both.**

**Faded: shut up. What do you know?**

**Axel: more than you. -smirk-**

**Faded: YOU LITTLE--!!!**

**-fighting in background-**

**Demyx: um…since they're trying to kill each other, I guess I'll read her disclaimer. -clears throat- The Faded Guardian does not own Kingdom Hearts or the song "Come What May" in any way shape or form no matter how much she wishes otherwise.**

**Faded: on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**By: The Faded Guardian**

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
**_

_**Like I've never seen the sky before  
**_

_**I want to vanish inside your kiss  
**_

_**Every day I Love You more and more**_

He stood motionless next to the window. Axel had just told him, but his mind refused to comprehend it. He wouldn't allow it; more importantly, _she_ wouldn't have allowed it. He remembered how she had boasted that there was "no way in hell that little keyblade brat can beat me". He finally tore his gaze away from the heart-shaped moon, and instead looked at a picture of her. She seemed to be winking at him, saying, "I'm still there, you know." Memories of her hit him like a wave…

"_C'mon Larxy! Just get in!" Demyx called from the castle's pool._

"_No way!" Larxene told him. "There is no way I'm getting in there!"_

"_Be that way then." He said pouting. Before she knew what happened, Demyx was behind her and pushed her into the pool._

_She laughed and swam over to the side. "So you wanna play dirty, huh?" she asked in a playful tone. She grabbed his ankle and pulled him in._

"_No fair!" he shouted, as she swam away from him._

"_That was perfectly fair." She told him. "Now, what you did on the other hand, that was just cruel."_

"_You would know, wouldn't you, Larxy?"_

"_Got that right, Demy-kun."_

It had been the first time she had ever used a pet name for him. He had been so surprised when she had done it, but didn't care. Nobody or not, they had been in love. Now that she was gone, he felt emptier than ever. There was nothing there anymore. She had been his life. His entire 'existence' had revolved around her.

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
**_

_**Telling me to give you everything  
**_

_**Seasons may change, winter to spring  
**_

_**But I Love You, until the end of time  
**_

He picked up his sitar and strummed a tuneless chord on it. He remembered how she would come to his room just to hear him play. Tough on the outside, sweet on the inside; she had been one of the members that had been somewhat nice to him.

_Someone was knocking on his door again. "Come in!" Demyx called, already knowing who would be on the other side of the door._

_Larxene walked in and sat beside him giving him a light kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush as it always had. "Play me a song, Demy," she said, resting her head on his shoulder._

_He smiled and did as she said. He played the song he had written especially for her. One about how they had overcome everything to be together. About how they would always be there for each other, no matter what. _

_**  
Come what may  
**_

_**Come what may  
**_

_**I will Love You  
**_

_**Until my dying day  
**_

'_Always…'_ The word echoed in his head. He knew he could end up driving himself mad with the memories he had of her, but there was no way he would forget her. No possible way. While she was part of his world, everything was and would be perfect. If he got yelled at by the Superior, it would be ok because she would be there to make him feel better by telling him how he hadn't messed up. If Marluxia tried to get too close to her, he would be there to keep her safe, and remind her that he would protect her from the Graceful Assassin.

_**  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
**_

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
**_

_**It all revolves around you  
**_

_Larxene came running into Demyx's room, trying to hide. Demyx looked up from what he was doing and cocked he head. "What's wrong?" he asked._

"_He's trying to molest me!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms._

"_Huh?" _

_As if to answer his question, Marluxia entered Demyx's room. "Can I speak with her?" Marluxia asked._

"_No! Leave me alone or I'll rearrange your face with my kunai!" Larxene cried._

_Marluxia raised his eyebrow and Demyx told him, "Leave, or I'll tell the Superior what you're planning at Castle Oblivion." And without another word, Marluxia teleported out of Demyx's room._

_**  
And there's no mountain too high  
**_

_**No river too wide  
**_

_**Sing out this song,  
**_

_**I'll be there by your side  
**_

That had been the first time anyone had come to him for anything other than a mission. The first time he'd been needed by someone. He had been needed for her protection. He had promised her that he would protect her from everything, including death itself.

_**  
Storm clouds may gather  
**_

_**And stars may collide  
**_

_**But I Love You, I Love You,  
**_

_**Until the end of time  
**_

"_You silly boy." Larxene said, tapping his nose. "You can't protect someone from death."_

"_Yes I can!" Demyx insisted. "And I will! No matter what happens, I will protect you with my life!"_

"_But you can't follow me everywhere," she pointed out. "What if I have to go on a mission without you?"_

_He thought about this for a moment then asked, "Why? Do you have to do something?"_

_She sighed and looked away from him. "Well…I have to join Axel and Marluxia at Castle Oblivion. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but don't worry! There's no way in hell that little keyblade brat can beat me."_

"_But what if he does?" Demyx asked, not hiding the concern in his voice. "Then what do I do?"_

_Larxene rolled her eyes and smiled at his naivety. "In the .0000000001 percent chance that I get beaten and fade," she told him, "then it's simple. You just have to remember me!"_

_**  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
**_

_**I will Love You, until my dying day  
**_

_**Oh come what may, come what may  
**_

_**I will Love You, I will Love You  
**_

He thought about what she had told him that day. Every single day, he had been waiting for her to return. Waiting for her to come out of nowhere and announce that she was back. But that dream had been thrashed when Axel had entered his room and told him what had happened. When he had received the news of her death. He had broken his promise to her. He had not been able to protect her from that which spares no one. Had not been able to protect her from death as he promised.

_**  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
**_

It had been a perfect world with her in it. Now, the world was an empty desolate place. He could no longer play her song for her when she came to his room. No longer could he be praised for how well he had done instead of being criticized on his failures. There was no one for him to protect. He supposed he should be happy the Marluxia had faded as well, and would have had a party, had Larxene still been around. But no, that wouldn't happen. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

_**  
Come what may  
**_

_**Come what may  
**_

_**I will Love You  
**_

_**Until my dying day**_

He picked up the picture of Larxene and kissed it. He placed it back on its sacred spot next to his bed and recited a single lyric from one of both of their favorite songs. He felt her spirit watching him as he said, "Come what may, I will love you, 'til my dying day."

And as Larxene's spirit watched Demyx sing that single lyric…

She smiled.

* * *

**-FIN!-**

**Faded: well that's it folks! Hoped ya'll liked it. Thanks to my beta Mad Hatter Fallon for uh…beta-ing this for me! If you want a sequel or prequel, review and let me know!**

**Demyx: …can't believe you paired me with Larxene…-pout-**

**Faded: too bad. Anyways, review for a cookie! This is The Faded Guardian, signing out!**


End file.
